<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ve Got Time by MamiRugbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814370">We’ve Got Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiRugbee/pseuds/MamiRugbee'>MamiRugbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, First JATP Fic, First Kiss, JUKE JUKE JUKE, Nightmares, The one where Luke finds out he’s actually pretty good at comforting when it comes to Julie, lots of fluff, lots of smooches, tw: brief discussions about death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiRugbee/pseuds/MamiRugbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a casual discussion in the studio, but turned into a nightmare for Julie. As Julie struggles with the near loss of her friends, Luke finds out that the only thing worse than one girl crying is Julie crying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ve Got Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a thought that had never occurred to Julie Molina before today. </p><p> </p><p>Not that she wasn’t curious about her friends' lives before they had literally dropped into her life after theirs had been tragically cut short in 1995. She was plenty curious, and eagerly soaked up every wild story her chaotic bandmates (the former Sunset Curve) were willing to tell her. </p><p> </p><p> A cool October breeze filled the garage at the Molina residence, going almost completely unnoticed by the group save for a little shiver that coursed through Julie’s body. She subconsciously leaned into Luke’s shoulder, who sat straddling the chair next to her as Alex shook with laughter on the couch in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>“I just remember Reggie laying there,”  Alex laughed, his eyes wide in amusement as he pointed to the boy in question, “stunned–”</p><p> </p><p>Luke tapped Julie’s shoulder as he gestured wildly. “–Stunned!” He emphasized. “Like a deer in frickin’ headlights!”</p><p> </p><p>Julie laughed as she looked back to Alex, who snickered again as he tried to contain himself. Reggie, who strummed his bass absentmindedly on the floor, shook his head. “You know, it’s really not that funny guys.” </p><p> </p><p>“No one had told him the boards hadn’t been bolted to the ground. So while he was rockin’ out trying to impress this girl, he slips–” </p><p> </p><p>“–Again, not funny!” </p><p> </p><p>“And he hits the floor!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke jumped in at this point, capturing Julie’s attention as he draped an arm casually around her shoulders with a wide grin on his face. “And the first thing that comes out of this poor, lovestruck kid’s mouth is ‘We’re still on for Friday, right?’” </p><p> </p><p>Julie’s laughs mingle with the boys’ as Reggie rolls his eyes dramatically. She tried to ignore the pleasant feeling of Luke’s chest rumbling against her arm as he leaned on her. Despite the tears in her eyes, Julie reached forward to rest her hand on Reggie’s –now solid– shoulder. “Aw, Reg!” She crooned, smiling empathetically as she imagined his embarrassment. “What did she say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, it was obviously a ‘No’” Reggie responded in a pained tone, though he couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips at Julie’s amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Julie said, shaking her head at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’ll take more than that to bruise me. I’ve had worse,” Reggie answered, looking down to his strings. “Oo, like Caleb’s shocky things? Waaaay more ‘ouch’ involved.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed, raising his eyebrows at that. “Yeah, that was definitely not one of the best feelings I’ve ever experienced,” he said, leaning back on the couch as he remembered the sensation, the memory of the jolt still so fresh in his mind that he shuddered. </p><p> </p><p>“It looked so painful,” Julie grimaced at the thought, remembering the pain on the boy’s faces. It had only been a few weeks since the last time the boys saw Caleb Covington, and had nearly been lost to Julie forever. Dread filled her heart as the thought made its way through her mind. However, by some miracle, the boys were safe and even more present than before. She still wasn’t sure what saved Luke, Alex, and Reggie, but whatever it was had not only healed her found family, but allowed her to take each one in her arms like any other human.  </p><p> </p><p>“It was,” Luke said simply as he sat back, instantly missing Julie’s warmth once he moved away. Julie’s eyes met his, and Luke found himself lost in her concerned gaze. It hurt, yes, but the pain was tangible.There had been something else that struck a fear in Luke’s heart that day that had nothing to do with Caleb and everything to do with Julie. He forced a smile, trying to break the heaviness of the conversation. “But nowhere near as painful as the thought of losing you.” </p><p> </p><p>Julie blushed at that, but chose to ignore it as she looked away to Reggie and Alex. The two wore identical smiles on their faces, and Julie tried not to think too much on what that meant. “I can’t imagine what that must have felt like,” she murmured to herself. “It all sounds so scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was,” Reggie answered with a far off look in his eyes. He paused, his eyebrows knitting together as he remembered something else. “In fact, I only ever remember being that scared once.” His voice trailed off and the mood in the room suddenly shifted. Julie glanced at the boys, finding them staring at each other with deep understanding. </p><p> </p><p>She knew what he was talking about— should have known— yet the words still fell from her mouth in a tentative whisper. “When?”</p><p> </p><p>“The day we died,” Alex answered, his face looking much paler than it had just moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>“What was it like?” Julie heard the words leave her mouth before she could even think about what she was asking. “To die?”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie and Alex were quiet, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Thinking better of it, Julie moved to apologize for asking when she heard a deep inhale from Luke. His eyes met hers, dark in the lowlight of the garage, pain etched on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Dying? Dying is Easy. You don’t have a choice. It just happens, and I’m not entirely sure we even knew when it did,” Luke answered quietly. “It’s what kills you that hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, Julie regretted asking the question. She suddenly felt like an invader to something deeply personal to the three boys. Despite the fact she was currently the lead singer in a band with three ghosts, death was not something she liked talking about. Not since it had become a part of her own home when her mother left her. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing prepares you for that,” Reggie added thoughtfully. His statement was heavy with words unsaid, the pain easily visible on their faces. It was becoming very obvious to Julie by their expressions that even they hadn’t discussed what had happened amongst them on that day. And even though her instinct told her to leave, she remained seated, keeping her face neutral in case they had more to say. </p><p> </p><p>Alex was the next to speak and he shook his head, a lock of hair falling over his eyes. “Yeah, well easy for you to say Luke. For me, dying was the worst pain I’d ever felt. Why do you think I was crying for twenty-five years?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the sensitive one?” Reggie offered. </p><p> </p><p>“I am NOT.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait— “ Julie interrupted. “Why would your experience with death be different?”</p><p> </p><p>“See, I was the last one to die,” Alex said bluntly. “I mean, a lot of it is a blur, because it was all happening so fast and we were in so much pain. But that was nothing compared to—“ </p><p> </p><p>His voice wavered then and Alex cleared his throat briefly, trying to shake off the sudden emotion. “Well, Luke and Reg were the only family I had. They were it. And on that day I had to watch one half of my family receiving CPR, fighting for his life next to me,” Alex said, looking toward Reggie. He then looked toward Luke, “And the other half getting a white sheet pulled over his face.” </p><p> </p><p>Julie wasn’t prepared for it, and she felt her blood run cold at the thought of Luke, wonderfully vibrant and energetic Luke, laying still— his eyes closed forever.</p><p> </p><p> Luke chuckled softly next to her and she turned to him, wondering what he could have possibly found funny. But he wasn’t smiling— and as he sat there in a black shirt and his oversized plaid jacket, she could see the fierce protectiveness in his stare. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, you know me, I like to dive in headfirst like the wrecking ball I am. And I knew you guys were scared. There was no way I was going to let you guys go first.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie felt herself choke up at that, watching the boys smile at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Luke said finally, tossing his guitar pick onto the coffee table and deciding to move on from the topic. “We all turned out alright enough! No worries! We got a killer new sound and a dope new band! Twenty-five years and now we’re here to rock everyone’s <em> socks </em> off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we are!” Reggie belted out as he and Alex bumped fists. The boys immediately began joking with each other, their voices white noise in Julie’s ears as she processed everything that had been said. She had always been told she had a lousy poker face though, and tonight must have been no different. </p><p> </p><p>“Julie.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke's voice was deliciously warm and smooth as it pulled her from her thoughts and back into the present. She turned to face him, and was surprised to see his brow furrowed in concern. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of him, and she willed her body to calm down.  “Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” He asked, his fingers brushing the back of her hand. “You’re looking a little, uh, <em> spooked </em>.” He smiled gently at his pun, but his eyes were cautious. Her own eyes widened in surprise at his sudden thoughtfulness. Or maybe she really looked as disturbed as she felt after their morbid discussion?</p><p> </p><p>Julie pushed her earlier poisonous thoughts away and smiled as convincingly as she could. “Yeah, fine,” she answered as she stood up from the chair. “Just tired I guess. I, uh, had a few tests today, and I think all those nights studying caught up with me. I think I might go to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Bed? Julie, it’s Friday night. Just because we don’t have a gig tonight doesn’t mean that you gotta hit the sack like an old lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the forty-three year old ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Luke interjected, sending her a hurt expression. “Years in purgatory don’t count. I’m as seventeen today as I was twenty-five years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to fight the smile from appearing on her face was nearly impossible forJulie when Luke Patterson was grinning at her like he’d just won a million dollars. She tried to shake her head at him, but her smile widened with his when he mimicked her gesture. Julie laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder, feeling the apples of her cheeks flush in response to his playfulness. It wasn’t a new occurrence, Luke had always been a bit chaotic and playful. But an unspoken rule that had always defined a major part of their friendship had been broken on that day when the boys were freed of Caleb’s curse. She and Luke had changed the moment they could feel the other’s hands in theirs. The moment they could caress the other’s face was still fresh in her mind. It had been subtle, and neither was brave enough to make the first step into discovering what that meant, but for now that was okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Jules. Hang out a little bit longer. I promise to be good,” Luke said, pouting in a way that told Julie that he knew the expression was a weapon and he knew exactly how to use it. She sighed at that, torn between wanting to spend more time in the garage and wanting to bury herself under her covers after the unexpected conversations that had taken place moments ago. There really was no denying it. She was spooked, and clearing her head was top on her priority list. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe tomorrow,” she said apologetically, turning toward Reggie and Alex before he could respond to her. “Alex, Reggie! I’ll see you in the morning!”</p><p> </p><p>“Night Julie!” They echoed, giving her a friendly wave as she turned to walk toward the garage door. She reached over to playfully ruffle Luke’s hair, giggling at the way his nose scrunched up at the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Luke,” she said fondly. Luke’s eyes met hers and he inhaled, lips parted. He looked like he wanted to say more, but after a short moment he seemed to decide against it. Instead, he closed his mouth and nodded at her, his lips curled into a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>Julie sighed as she walked out of the garage, turning around only to close the door behind her. She noticed that Luke was already gone from where he sat, probably poofing off to explore the city and look for hints of the life that he left behind. Or at least she thought. As she turned toward her home, she noticed a shadow dangerously close to where she stood, and she shrieked in surprise.  </p><p> </p><p>“Luke!” She cried, bringing a hand up to her chest as she recognized the boy looking at her with sheepish eyes. “Ugh! You need to stop doing that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized, reaching up to run a hand through his hair nervously. “Actually, before you go I, uh, just wanted to ask if you thought you’d be free tomorrow? You know, to look over a few more lyrics... since it's the weekend and all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh,” Julie answered with a grin, raising her eyebrow at his discomfort. The bravado he put forward  was still there but underneath, it was hard not to notice how anxious he seemed as he stood there, his lip between perfect white teeth and calloused fingertips fiddling with the chains that hung from his hips. She wasn't sure why he seemed so nervous about it.  Hanging with the boys, and working on lyrics was what they did every weekend. “What time did you want me to come down to meet with you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s grin widened for a second at her answer before he looked down to his shoes apprehensively.  “Actually, Alex and Reg have other things going on tomorrow. So, uh, It’ll just be us.” Again he ran hand through his hair and though he tried to sound nonchalant, when he met her eyes Julie could see a guarded yet hopeful gleam in his. “You know, If that’s cool.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>It took every ounce of strength to sound as casual as she did when her stomach was erupting into a flurry of butterflies as he gazed down at her. Luke smiled genuinely. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Luke asked, and it was hard for Julie to ignore the look of relief washing over his face. “Rad,” Luke exhaled, finally letting out the breath that he had been subconsciously holding. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Julie echoed. She began walking up the steps that led to the side gate, her mind decidedly less disturbed than she had felt during the conversation with the boys. Hearing Alex describe his final moments hurt her in ways she remembered all too well from her own experience with death. She loved them more than she’d ever thought to be possible— a drastic change from how she had felt the first time she met them. It was hard to imagine how she lived without them for so long, especially now that their strings of fate were seemingly woven tightly around her heart. Imagining the scene Alex had described, Julie felt a shiver run down her spine and she stopped in front of the gate. She looked back, an overwhelming urge to find Luke and confirm that he was indeed ok, taking over. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to look far.</p><p> </p><p>Luke stood right where she had left him at the bottom of the steps, watching her with a smile she wasn’t used to seeing on his face. However, she didn’t feel comforted. His skin was deathly pale and seemed to glow in an almost haunting way as the moon cast its light on him. </p><p> </p><p>Julie felt a chill in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for Julie to realize exactly where she is. </p><p> </p><p>When her vision clears for long enough for her to see the sparkle of tears gathering at her eyes and feel their warmth gliding down her cheeks, she realizes someone is talking. It’s muffled at first as Julie’s slightly disoriented mind pieces the room together. Reggie— was that Reggie talking? </p><p> </p><p>She sees Alex in the corner of the room, propping himself up against the wall as best he can. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I knew she was going to come here but no one ever listens to me—”</p><p> </p><p>Julie knows what comes next, yet as the jolts wrack the boys’ bodies, she gasps in fear as she watches them writhing. She doesn’t want this— she doesn’t want them hurting. She doesn’t want them suffering for her. She wants to tell them to go to Caleb’s club— to agree to work for him long enough to give her time to figure this out. And though her lips don’t move, she can still hear her voice echoing in her ears anyway. It throws her off balance, making her feel as if <em> she’s </em> the ghost, and she’s stuck watching this happen in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s crying, and before she can make sense of it, Luke is in front of her. His eyes are piercing hazel, and through his determined gaze, Julie sees the raw sentiment in them. </p><p> </p><p>“No music is worth making, Julie, if it isn’t with you.” </p><p> </p><p> In his words, Julie can hear so much more— <em> I would give up everything I love. Everything that defines me, Julie, for you.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>No regrets—” </p><p>—<em>and I will do it over again. Because— </em></p><p> </p><p>She tries to force the words out of her mouth and tell him that she feels the same way. She remembers the familiarity of similar words spoken, though for some reason the words never leave her mouth. Julie feels the urgency overwhelm her because in her mind she knows this moment. This is an important moment— the kind that can make magic happen and dreams come true— just like in the fairy tales that she remembers her mother reading to her as a child. </p><p> </p><p>Luke is looking at her expectantly,  the gleam in his eye— the raw passion she’s so used to seeing in them— flickering and fading as a sad smile spreads across his lips. </p><p> </p><p><em> Tell him. Tell them! </em> Julie hears her mind yell. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to tell him so bad, but her mouth won't open. Summoning all her will power, Julie lurches forward to grab Luke. But as she moves to wrap her arms around him, she stumbles, the solid form she remembers him having now nonexistent as she phases through him and tumbles to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Julie gasps, feeling the wind get knocked out of her as she hits the floor. Something was wrong. This wasn’t how she remembered it. She looks back to Luke, hoping for some kind of explanation of what’s happening, but becomes distracted at the distant wailing of sirens as she pushes herself up from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Luke turns his nearly transparent body and walks towards her, his steps echoing in her ears. He kneels down, almost in slow motion, so he can meet her eyes beneath a heavy brow. The sirens are so loud now that she wants to cover her ears. She looks at him pleadingly, half expecting his face to be grimacing at the sound, too. The first thing she notices is that Luke isn’t looking at her anymore, his eyes instead trained on something behind her. </p><p> </p><p>She can hear a strangled retching noise behind her before she can see it. Julie turns around just as panicked alarms go off, ignoring the fact that her surroundings had suddenly changed. She doesn't know where she is, but it’s bright white all around her. A pained moan echoes in her ears as her eyes begin to refocus. </p><p> </p><p>“Reg—” she hears a familiar voice cry. </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach drops as everything begins to refocus. There’s people rushing past her, crowding the small room. She can see a stained towel drop to the floor, and Alex turning his head away from her from where he lies. Just past him, she can see the furious movements of a team working on someone, and when one of them shifts their stance, she sees Reggie. He’s deathly pale too, his body writhing in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Julie tries to scream. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing was right. She was supposed to save them, wasn’t she? They were supposed to be okay, and in her arms, and celebrating the fact that they were all together. She was supposed to be able to touch them, and hold them. </p><p> </p><p>Alex turns his head back toward her at this point, looking through her as if she’s not even there. His face is contorted into a look of pain that she never wants to see on his face again. </p><p> </p><p>“No—“ is all he says, his voice echoing in her ears. Suddenly, she remembers who’s kneeling behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Julie can feel her heart thumping in her chest, and everything moves in slow motion as she slowly turns to face Luke again. She hears his voice in her head before she sees him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Julie, please.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she turns to face Luke, she feels her heart drop in her chest. Luke lies there on a gurney, his face looking toward the sky, and his arm dangling toward her as though he had been reaching toward her the whole time. His hair clings to his pallid face in damp tendrils, his eyes empty. </p><p> </p><p>A strangled sob escapes her, and she reaches out to grab his hand. But just as it had before, her hand goes right through him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Julie.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Julie cries out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Julie, please.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could hear his voice in her head, pleading to her<em>, </em>Even as they pull the white sheet up and over his eyes. Someone screams— or maybe was it her? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Julie.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julie gasped, her eyes wide open as she took in her surroundings. The bright white room was replaced by darkness, the people that had previously filled it now gone. As she tried to catch her breath, her vision began to blur with the tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Julie?”</p><p> </p><p>She started with a gasp and sat up in her bed, searching for the source of the voice in the darkness. Luke stood between the foot of her bed and the window, a myriad of different emotions on his face as his eyebrow furrowed curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke?” she asked out loud, her voice strangely loud in her ears in the quiet room. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jules. It’s me” he began, as though realizing that poofing into her room when she was very serious about her boundaries was not the best idea he’s had. “Sorry, I don’t mean to get up in your space like this, but I overheard you having a hard time. I was just a little— uh— worried.” </p><p> </p><p>Julie didn't respond right away, and his body slowly relaxed when he realized Julie wasn't going to yell at him for being in her room in the middle of the night. He chanced a few steps forward, wanting to move closer to her, when Julie let out a half sob. </p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t come near me!” She pleaded as she brought her arms up defensively. Luke eyebrows arched as  he stopped in surprise, taking a step backward.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie, what—“</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t,” Julie cried softly, bringing her arms up to wrap around herself. “Everyone— everyone I care about disappears— and I can’t— just please. Don’t come any closer.” She choked out tearfully, sobs wracking her body. </p><p> </p><p>Luke stood frozen in place as her sobs filled the dark bedroom, her words registering in his mind. He wasn’t sure what she was talking about, or why she would ever think that when she had literally brought him back to life again, but at this point he was entirely convinced that she had had a bad dream. The softie in him wanted to rush up to her and tell her that it was dumb to think that way and that he wasn’t going anywhere, but even he had to admit he was not the best at comforting. Of course that didn’t mean that he didn’t care—or that he didn't want to completely ignore what she had said and pull her into his arms until every last tear had dried up. It was a strange feeling, one only Julie could elicit from him. </p><p> </p><p>Something hadn’t sat right with him when he and Julie parted that night. He was absolutely convinced that their discussion in the studio was something that had really bothered her. Something told him that she hadn’t really thought about their passing—  and that she wasn’t ready to hear about it. And he got that. Really, he did. They all felt that way—  and it was a major reason why none of them had ever discussed it prior to last night. He especially didn’t like reminding himself of that while he was so gone over her lately. </p><p> </p><p>But given how vibrant and powerful Julie was, he often had to remind himself that it wasn’t so long ago that he had first met her— and that when he had, Julie had been in an entirely different state of mind. </p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, Luke took a deep breath for courage, and stepped forward. “Julie—”</p><p> </p><p>If she heard him, she made no indication of it as she continued to cry into her hands. Luke walked closer still, stopping when he was at her side before moving to sit on the ground. He sighed and rested his head against the night stand, patiently waiting for her. “Jules,” he called again as he turned his face to see her. </p><p> </p><p>Julie sniffled, and raised her head enough to meet his gaze. “Luke, please—” he didn’t know what she was asking of him, but he responded anyway. Luke twisted his body slightly, changing the angle so he could lean forward to rest his chin on her soft mattress. He gazed at her from beneath his brow. Inhaling deeply, and without saying a word, he brought a hand up onto the bed as well, and wiggled his fingers out to her. </p><p> </p><p>Julie shook her head again, a wounded expression still on her face. “Luke, I can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why can't you?” he asked patiently, flexing his fingertips toward her again. “It’s right here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid,” she whispered, so low that Luke almost missed it. </p><p> </p><p>Luke tried not to over think what her fear meant Overthinking kind of wasn’t his thing, but that didn’t stop his thoughts from racing anyway. Was she afraid  of him? Afraid of being close to someone? </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Julie drew in a shaky breath, looking up to meet his eyes again. “I’m afraid if I do—” she paused, the memory of her dream flashing through her mind, providing visions of Luke’s fading outstretched hand, and his vacant eyes…</p><p> </p><p>Julie drew in a shaky breath, whimpering slightly at the visual. “If I do, you’ll disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here, Jules,” Luke answered seriously, before nodding his head to his hand. “All you gotta do is meet me halfway. Actually— you know what,  scratch that. If you need me to, Jules, I can meet you the whole way. You just gotta tell me you’re okay with that.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice is barely above a whisper at this point, and Julie is taken aback by his speech. Somehow his words, his faith in her ability to find the strength to reach out, but offering to carry her if she needed him to, rocked her to her core. She could feel her strength building up in her again as she nods at him, her eyes sparkling through the tears.  </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s eyes never leave hers as she slowly slid her hand across the plush comforter, and into his waiting hand. It was a strangely intimate moment, and Julie almost sighs at the secure feeling of his warm calloused fingertips wrapping themselves around her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl,” Luke smiled, a breathy chuckle falling from his lips as he curled his fingers tightly around hers. Julie blushed at that, dusty pink spreading like a wildfire across her cheeks, and she watched as Luke reacted similarly. He smiled at her, his chin still resting on her mattress, but with concern still evident in his face. “You want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Instinct makes Julie want to say ‘no,’ but as she holds his gaze, she feels strangely safe at the thought of sharing her nightmare. She sighed. “It’s not nice. Are you sure you want to hear it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t look like it was from where I was standing earlier either,”  he agreed. “But I’m all ears, Julie.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie nodded, trying to focus on her hand in his, and the gentle way his thumb absentmindedly stroked her hand. It helped, the sensation reminding her that Luke, Reggie, and Alex were safe and still very much physically here with her. </p><p> </p><p>“I dreamt it was the day of the Orpheum gig,” Julie began softly, “And you all were here. But I couldn’t touch you. I wasn’t able to save you. And when I tried to get to you, I went right through you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we’re here,” Luke reminded her. “It was just a really lousy nightmare, Julie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you die.” </p><p> </p><p>The words hung heavy in the air as soon as they left her mouth. Luke’s face went pale (if that was even possible for ghosts) as he registered what she had said. </p><p> </p><p>Julie’s eyes teared up again. “At least I think I did. One minute we were in the studio, and the next I was in this white room. And there were doctors and nurses, and they were all working on you guys. I saw Reggie, I saw Alex. And—” she paused, her voice quivering as the vision worked its way back into her mind. “I saw you. But you were—” Julie broke at the sob that escaped her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Jules,” Luke murmured, his face apologetic. His thumb stilled on her hand as he imagined the painful memories they had been talking about earlier manifesting themselves in Julie’s dream. “I’m sorry we brought that up earlier. It was dumb of us to—”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Julie interrupted, meeting his eyes again. “I was curious. I thought I was strong enough to hear it, but I guess this just proved that theory wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke quirked an eyebrow at that, raising his head from the mattress for only a second, before settling on it again. “First off, that’s bull, Julie,” he said fiercely. He reached over and grasped their clasped hands, giving them a gentle tug to pull her forward. Julie allowed herself to be pulled, and she repositioned herself onto her stomach, her face much closer to him than it had been before. “Second, this didn’t prove anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are <em> the strongest </em> person I’ve ever met,” Luke said passionately, locking his fiery hazel eyes with hers, causing Julie to inhale sharply. “You take everything head on like a freakin’ rockstar. Just because this hit you harder than the rest of us, doesn’t mean you aren’t a total <em> badass.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Julie flushed at the intensity of his words. </p><p> </p><p>“A dream like that would mess anyone up. But how we died— or the fact that we even did— isn't your problem to shoulder. We’re <em> here, Julie. With you. </em> Who <em> cares </em> about how or why. I’m going to stand right next to you for as long as you need, and whenever you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie sighed, resting her hand under her chin as she accepted his words. “But for how long? Luke, all this reminded me of was that you guys are everything to me. I know I was prepared to help you guys crossover before, but now?” She paused and looked down to their clasped hands. Her eyes stung at the possibility of never being able to hold his hand like this again. Luke met her tearful eyes, and tried to ignore the painful ache in his chest where his heart once beat. “Luke, if you— if any of you— disappeared I’m not sure I’d be strong enough to—”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off as she watched Luke tug her hand even closer, before ducking his head down to leave a gentle kiss on her knuckles, effectively quieting her. It was only a moment, a split second decision on his part, but the light caress of his lips against her skin stunned her into silence. She watched him as he brushed his fingers over the spot his lips had touched, meeting her eyes with an intensity that left her breathless. Eyes never leaving hers, he feathered another kiss to the same spot with a guarded, hopeful gleam in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke,” she breathed, trying not to drown in the flurry of butterflies that now overwhelmed her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be ok,” he reassured with a playful smile. “You gotta give me a little credit here. There’s so much here for me too, and I’m not going anywhere. Not if I have a say in it.”</p><p> </p><p>This was a moment. Julie felt it. The words were still left unsaid, yet their meaning was loud enough for them both to understand them. Her heart swelled at his admission, and she was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him. Her eyes searched his, open and honest, before she leaned forward closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Jules?” Luke whispered, catching his lower lip between his teeth. It was a rhetorical question, he had no doubt about what was coming next, but he needed to hear it from her. Julie closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Meeting you halfway.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence as Luke’s gaze flickered to her lips, before he pushed himself onto his elbows and closed the remaining distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>The moment their lips met was electrifying, and Julie lost herself in the sensation of him against her. She wasn’t sure what a kiss was supposed to feel like because she had never really experienced one other than from the silly games she and her friends would play together as kids. But this— this was <em> magical. </em>And it was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. Her hands flew to his face, pulling him closer as she lost herself in the sensation. As he pressed kiss after kiss to her mouth, she could feel his own fingers curling at the base of her neck, his thumbs gently caressing the skin at her jawline. </p><p> </p><p>He separated for a moment to allow her to breathe, his eyes heated and dark beneath his bangs as he traced her lips with his thumb.   “Julie, I—”</p><p> </p><p>Silencing him with another firm kiss, Julie pulled him to her again, the force of his mouth rocking her. She pulled him up onto his knees from his seated position on the floor, needing him as close as possible as she navigated the intoxicating sensations that overwhelmed her. It suddenly felt ridiculously hot in the room, and as she tugged him closer, she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. </p><p> </p><p>Julie’s hands slid down to his shoulders, gently pushing at the collar of his jacket, eager to feel him solid against her without it. Luke took the hint, and he shrugged out of his coat with a firm roll of his shoulders. They separated with an audible smack of their lips as he tossed the jacket to the floor before climbing onto the bed, chasing her mouth with his own. </p><p> </p><p>Luke was dizzy, inebriated on Julie alone, as his body melted against her. He was careful to drop his weight to the side of her while he buried his hand into her hair  and sighed into her mouth as her fingers brushed the exposed skin of his shoulders. Luke decided that if he could drown in her like this, he’d happily die a second time. </p><p> </p><p>Their kiss ignited something inside Julie as she tried to taste him against her mouth. Sighing in appreciation, Luke’s hand curled behind the base of her neck as he met her fervor. </p><p> </p><p>“Julie,” he breathed, trailing kisses along her mouth, the sound of her breath in his ear strangely satisfying as he tried to lose himself in everything that was her. As his lips feathered around the curve of her cheek, however, he paused, the taste of the tears that had fallen from her eyes earlier snapping him out of his heated daze. He turned his head to give one more soft kiss to her mouth, and chuckled softly when she eagerly tried to respond.  </p><p> </p><p>“Jules,” he whispered, trying to get her attention. Julie hummed in response, giving up on his mouth as he pulled away, instead peppering her kisses along his jawline. He chuckled again and reached down for her hands, bringing them up to place one last kiss on them. Julie pulled away finally, resting her head back against her pillow as she took in the sight of Luke hovering over her side, his eyes ardent, and his hair even more disheveled than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Luke similarly drank in everything that was Julie, from the satisfied glimmer in her chocolate brown eyes, to the kiss-swollen pout that now graced her lips. If Luke had a heartbeat, he was sure it would have stuttered to a stop at the vision in front of him. He knew he must look foolish staring at her like a love struck dummy, so in an attempt to save face he flashed her a half-hearted cocky smile. “How <em> you </em>doin’?” he playfully growled in his best ‘Joey’ impression.</p><p> </p><p>Julie couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from her, and she playfully shoved his face in response. “You’re so weird,” she said, feeling a flush at her cheeks when he flashed her a look of pure happiness. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand meaningfully before responding. “I think I’m doing pretty okay— more than okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Luke’s eyes searched hers for a moment, before he leaned over to press one more soft kiss at her temple. Julie’s eyelids drifted shut in response. He turned his lips toward her ear, and whispered, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you stop?” Julie challenged playfully, as she snuggled into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s fingers traced the length of her arm idly as he considered his words. “I’m not going anywhere, Julie,” he murmured softly. “We have all the time in the world.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do we?” The words fall from her lips before she can stop them. “An eternity is a long time, Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, good thing I don’t spend a lot of time worrying about tomorrow. Right now, all I want to think about is this,” Luke brushed a curl from Julie’s face, tucking it gently behind her ear. “And this.” He pressed another kiss to her hair. </p><p> </p><p>Julie’s heart ached at the thought of anything but forever with her friends, but she quickly shook off the feeling— choosing to adopt Luke’s mindset instead. “That was pretty poetic, Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s serious expression lifted at her words and his eyebrows raised playfully.</p><p> </p><p>”You like that huh? Good, ‘cause I was going to use it for a song we could work on tomorrow—“ A pillow smacked him in the face then, and his sharp laugh echoed in Julie’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>“Ever the romantic, Luke Patterson,” Julie grumbled, though she couldn’t help but mirror his smile. Sighing, Luke settled deeper into their embrace, resting his head atop hers. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s next, Boss?” Luke murmured, taking her hand back into his free one. Julie looked at their intertwined hands in wonder, smiling softly, before she shrugged her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. All I’m worried about right now is that you don’t stop doing that—“ she turned her gaze to his fingers, which were still slowly drifting up and down her arm, “And you stay right here until I wake up.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smirked, pride welling up in his chest at her words. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. I got nowhere else to be.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I hope that wasn’t too painful! I’m normally an artist and this is only my second fic EVER. &lt;3 </p><p>Second, I would like to say a very special thank you to my friend (xxprettylittletimebombxx) for betaing, and all the nights she spent hyping me and discussing this with me! I couldn’t have done this without you friend! </p><p>Any comments or kudos are appreciated and I’d love to know what you think! Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>